Cruising for a Bruising
by Snakeshark196
Summary: Shawn goes on a cruise with Jasmine. And it starts off well at first but things happen. Like having to share a room with another couple and who knows how that will pan out. But overall, they should have a great time on a cruise ship. There's massages, a waterslide, and more. But what happens when the seas get rough and its everyone for themselves.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama anything. No profit is being made, it belongs to its rightful owners.**

**Dedicated to the one and true professional writer...Knifez. He's an excellent awesome writer. Such classics are Despair Island and Total Drama Chaos, which I highly recommend. Happy (late) birthday dude. Hope ya like.**

**Also first time writing for Jasmine or Shawn, so I hope I have them in character. **

* * *

><p><strong>Seven Months After Pahkitew Island<strong>

Shawn was lying on his bed, looking up at a poster on his ceiling, seeing it had a zombie on it. He held a small serrated survival knife in his hand, silently moving his hand with it, back and forth in the air.

He then squinted his eyes and aimed the knife for the ceiling, eventually throwing it straight up and getting it lodged into the poster/ceiling.

"Bulls-eye," Shawn cheered to himself, seeing it was lodged into the zombies eye.

All of a sudden, Shawn heard a strange sound. He looked down and chuckled, as he climbed out of his bed and headed toward his door. "Time for something to eat."

He exited his bedroom and made his way to the kitchen. As he got closer, he heard some sort of gagging sound. Feeling fear creep over him he dashed the rest of the way to the kitchen.

He gasped when he saw his uncle standing there, holding his throat with both hands. He turned to see his nephew in the room and frantically pointed to his throat.

Shawn instantly knew what was happening. His uncle was choking. "Uncle Floyd, hold on I'll get it out of yah!" Running over and quickly giving his uncle the Heimlich Maneuver. Thrusting his fists into the bottom of his uncles chest, as he tried with all his might to dislodged whatever was causing the two of them such distress.

Eventually, Uncle Floyd coughed up the food and it flew out, landing on the counter. His uncle, using the side of the counter as support as he held his chest, calming his breathing.

Shawn wiped sweat off his forehead, congratulating himself on a great job. He decided to see what his uncle choked on and saw a bag of grapes on the counter. He rolled his eyes. He turned to said uncle who was now much calmer.

"You need to remember to chew," He said simply.

His uncle just snorted, "I was about to, but then I saw the touch down." He pointed to the television on the counter, under the cabinets.

"You watch too much football," Shawn countered, with a smile, giving his uncle a look over. Seeing how it he looked, his biceps muscles bulge through the sleeves of long sleeve shirt. His hair color and eyes were the same color as Shawn's, but his hair was much shorter.

Uncle Floyd just turned back to the television, popping another grape in his mouth, ignoring his nephews comment. After it went to a commercial a second later, he turned back. "I think you have mail." He picked up an envelope from the table and handed it to him.

Shawn ignored the fact his uncle ignored his comment. So he snatched his mail from his uncle and took it out of the envelope. He saw the words 'Cruise for You!' in bold on the front.

As he walked back to his bedroom, to further investigate his mail. He heard his uncle in the background cheering again for his sports team.

He reentered his room and sat down at his desk, which was empty except for his laptop and a movable mouse, and a stack of folders to one side.

He tore the envelope off placed it beside his lap top. He read the contents and smiled huge, feeling excitment come over himself. He places the paper on the table and instantly stands up, going over to his bed, and reaching underneath to grab something.

He placed it at arm's length from himself in mid-air, it was the brief case with the money he won at Pahkitew Island. He set it on the floor next to his desk as he sat back down and opened his lap top and booted it up. Logging in and opening the internet.

Signing into his recent Skype account. He looked to the left to see who was on and found it amazing to see the one person he was look for, was in fact on. That being Jasmine of course. He also saw Sky, and Sammy on.

He clicked on Jasmines name and requested a chat with her immediately, which he received in second flat.

"Hey Jaz," He greeted, with a broad smile.

"Hey Shawn, what's up?" She greeted back, her warm smile as usual, one of the several things he loved about her.

He saw her sitting in what looked like her kitchen.

"I just got something amazing in the mail," He showed her the paper. "And I thought you should know."

"What is it?" She asked, now curious.

"It's a seven-day seven night cruise from New York City to France," Shawn replied. "I got it in the mail today. It said for me and one other guest of my choosing."

Jasmine went bright with a smile. "So you've chosen me? That's so sweet Shawn!"

"No!" Shawn chuckled. "I chose my uncle to come. I just called to say I won't be able to Snapchat or Skype for a while."

Jasmine quirked an eyebrow, but didn't reply. He emotions changing quickly, from excitement to something like anger.

"Na, just kidding," Shawn chuckled. "Sorry couldn't help it. Of course you're the one I'm inviting."

Jasmine went back to excitement. "You know Shawn, that's a first from ya, joking. Heh, a side I have to admit I like. And sounds awesome about the trip. But there's one problem."

"What's that?" Shawn asked frowning.

"I'm in Australia, remember," She replied, realization hitting the two of them.

Shawn sat back in his seat feeling depressed. "There has to be some way it can work."

"I can always fly out to New York city to meet you," Jasmine suggested.

Shawn flipped a smile and nearly face palmed. "I forgot about that." He looked over to his side. "I was so excited with the news of telling you, I forgot I can pay for your flight." He holds the briefcase in view of her.

"I don't really know how Canadian currency will help me out here?" Jasmine smiled, "But no worries about paying for it. The money spent on the flight will be worth it to spend time with my Shawny."

Shawn's cheeks brushed red as he looked slightly away. "The ship sets sail in three days. So I'll meet ya here then." He looked back at her.

"Awesome Shawn," Jasmine smiled. "I'll tell my folks and I'll see ya in three days."

"Sounds great," Shawn said.

For a while the chatted some more of how they would get to NYC and what the ship had for luxury. They had to share a room, but that was totally fine with them. The ship had a spa, gigantic pool with a huge water tube for a water slide. A huge 24 hour buffet dining room. And tons of other things to keep the newly couple could find enjoying.

Shawn told his uncle and he didn't really care, he'd have the house to himself again for a week. His uncle cared for his nephew deeply, it just didn't seem it most of the time. So Shawn used his money and bought the tickets to the ship two days early, reading the name it said of the ship, he liked it. The Coaster!

Jasmine got permission from her parents, who were more than happy to send her. Seeing her happy was what they wanted most which she ever so thanked them for.

So a few days later, it was the day of the cruise. Shawn had decided to drive to the airport in New York City, so he could meet his girlfriend in person, which she knew about ahead of time.

Shawn took a train from the closet train station to the big apple. It was an easy bought train ticket, hence his money, which he was careful to keep hidden, especially in this city. Which was just a back pack. He decided that his money was more important than anything to carry around. So with the exception for dental care, he brought nothing else.

Shawn checked the busy airport for her. He saw her flight land nearly 20 minutes ago. And still no sign of her at the check out gate.

He saw families and business people and a few flight attendants. Worried, he called out her name, "Jasmine!"

"Shawn!" He heard back.

Shawn spun around in search of who voiced his name. "Jasmine?"

"Over here!" He heard a familiar voice.

Shawn spun to face the voice and smiled wide when he saw Jasmine. Only slightly since the airport was very crowded on this day. And it was only a Wednesday. So there were several people between the two and with Jasmines height, she saw him perfectly.

With some random pushing and apologizing the two met up with each other.

"Shawn, it's great to see ya in person again," She said. Grabbing the lad up around his arms and hoisting him off his feet in a hug.

Shawn feeling like his ribs were being caved in, just smiled back, as he felt her strength. "It's...amazing...to see...you to...Jasmine,...You sure...do...have...super strength."

Jasmine forgot her strength and set her BF down. "Sorry. So how have you been?"

"Great and yourself?" He asked.

"Peachy," She replied back, grabbing her own bag. "It was a fun flight. Minus the crying baby in the seat behind me and some fat gut always annoying everyone by asking for extra peanuts."

Shawn chuckled, "I'd told him to stuff it."

"It was gonna, but I thought better of myself," Jasmine chuckled herself. She followed Shawn outside where a Taxi was already waiting.

Jasmine was going to ask how it was there for them already, since there were hundreds of people needing a cab.

Shawn turned and interrupted her question. "Pick a number between 300 and 400."

"Um...350?" Jasmine said, confused on his question.

"Exactly," Shawn said, holding the door open for her.

She face palmed and new what it meant. She liked how Shawn worked. She thanked him for the door open as she got in. Shawn entered next and they sped off toward where the cruise liner was.

Shawn leaned closer to where he could chat to the taxi driver, "$400 says we get there in 20."

The taxi driver quirked an eyebrow, "You got the dough?"

Shawn showed him four 100 dollar bills. Which he saw through the rear view mirror.

"Yes Mr. Shawn," He said.

Jasmine leaned over and gave him another hug, with a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to turn red.

"What time do we set sail?" Jasmine asked him.

Shawn dug a pamphlet out of his bag, which was buried in American money, he had turned in from Canadian. He looked at the cover. "11 am. So we still have about hour."

The taxi drove them to the pier twenty minutes early. Shawn threw the gut $400 bucks and he drove off.

Shawn and Jasmine held their luggage as they looked up at the humongous ship. They boarded and went up to the receptionist.

"We have a reservation," Shawn said.

"And your name is?" The reception asked.

"Should be a room for two, under the name Shawn," The Zombie Nut replied.

"Uh..." The receptionist checked the computer, "Yeah, deck 3, room 369. Have a fun...oh' dear."

"What's wrong?" Shawn frowned.

"We accidentally set two couples up in the same room," She replied, "You and your friend, and another by complete accident."

"Someone screwed up somewhere," Jasmine commented.

Shawn sighed, "Did the other couple get here yet?"

"No," The receptionist answered, "But there's nothing we can do to switch it. I'm terribly sorry."

"It's alright," Shawn sighed, "We'll manage. How many beds in there?"

"Two," she replied. "So your willing to share it with them?"

"What's the harm of booting them?" Jasmine asked, "We came first, so it's just fair we get it and not them."

"Na, we'll share," Shawn sighed again, "If that's alright."

"I don't see why not!" The receptionist replied.

Jasmine rolled her eyes as the two went toward their respected room.

"I was hoping for a stay alone together," Jasmine frowned, "But I guess our privacy will be interrupted by two complete freaking strangers."

"We can always ask them for time alone in the room," Shawn suggested, as they turned down a new hall.

Jasmine just crossed her arms, as the two went down a deck.

"Besides," Shawn assured her, "My stay isn't to make anyone else's time fantastic except yours. So spending time in the cabin is only a mere moment of uncomfort for you."

Jasmine looked at him, which made him feel awkward. The two now stood in front of their door.

"Yeah, um...don't talk to me," She said, before entering the cabin.

Shawn sighed, "Um...Jasmine," he began, as he entered to. "Are you okay?"

"No, Shawn, I'm not," Jasmine replied, looking at him. "Now how much longer, til we sail."

Shawn looked at his watch, "About 10 minutes. Why?"

"Because that's how long I don't want you to talk to me," Jasmine replied. Closing the door and placing her bag on one of the beds.

Shawn looked at her, before looking at the bed. Feeling upset that he most likely got on Jasmines bad side by allowing the other couple to stay with them.

Jasmine grabbed his chin and guided it up, "Because if we want alone time, we mine as well start now while we have it."

**15 Minutes later**

_Knock, knock, knock!_

Shawn and Jasmine were lying in bed, still fully clothed. Just having some cuddling/make out Gidgette style.

The two hear the honking of the ship and see that their moving.

"I'm sure glad neither of us are seas sick," Jasmine hoped.

"I'm not, are you?" He asked.

"Nope," She answered. "I say we just hang in here for the first couple hours."

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Damn," Jasmine cussed, "I forgot about them."

Shawn sighed as he got up to answer the door, "Perhaps their friendly."

"They better!" Jasmine said.

Shawn nodded before answering the door. When he looked into the hall he only saw one person. "Um, aren't their supposed to be a female with you?" He asked.

"Sorry sir," the guy replied, "I'm just the bell boy, here with the other couples luggage. Apparently one of them is seasick."

Shawn could hear the chuckling of Jasmine from within his cabin.

"Well, I'll be sure to place them on their bed, thanks," He said, grabbing the bags and placing them inside. Some seemed to be a lot heavier than others.

"Ut...hm," the bellboy said.

Shawn looked at him and saw he was holding his hand out. "Oh..uh yeah. Nice to meet ya." He gave the bellboy a hand shake before closing the door.

"Wait...no I was looking for a ti.."

Back inside, Shawn used his strength to move one suitcase in particular to the other bed. Jasmine being kind, did the same with the others.

"I wonder how many clothes this lady has," Shawn said, wiping sweat from his brow.

Jasmine shrugged, "Come on, lets just hang out for a bit. I want to see what kind of people we'll be hanging with."

Shawn didn't reply as he sat down on his bed. "You mine as well unpack."

She nodded, "You should...never mind. Forgot you don't have any clothes with ya."

"Just a bag of miracles," Shawn chuckled.

A few minutes later, their was another knock on the door.

"Do you want me to answer, or do you want to?" Shawn asked him.

"You do it," Jasmine replied.

Shawn went and was about to answer the door when he heard to voices. One male and one female.

"Why don't we just go in?" The male asked. "It's our room to."

"No, we can't be rude and just barge in," the female countered. "They have a right to our room to."

"Not our fault the ships employees are a bunch of idiots," the male responded back, "Lets just enter."

"No, we'll wait patiently for one to answer the door," the female said sternly.

Shawn thought that it was nice of the female but kind of annoyed at the male. So he was almost hesitant to answer the door.

"No ones home!" the male said. "Lets just go in."

Shawn opened the door to greet the other couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lateness, Knifez. Hoped you liked it.<strong>

**And how did I do for my first time writing or Shazmine.**


End file.
